bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Conjurer Astrid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820438 |no = 8444 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 202 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born with an insatiable curiosity about how the world worked, Astrid's life changed upon meeting the elusive members of the so-called 'resistance.' Fuinsignum? Destiny? It was a bit much for the young girl, who preferred to work on understanding the artifacts of power that had somehow accompanied her across time and space. Life on the run from demons of all shapes and sizes wasn't easy, but she managed to cope. Under the genii's tutelage, she summoned a potent spirit that would aid them in their battle against evil, although its wounds upon its arrival disturbed her greatly. It was with the spirit's help that they located a vault of forgotten weapons--or so they thought. What they found was even more disturbing: a half-demonic berserker, somehow abandoned by its Raug masters. After calming it down and laying several binding spells on its soul, they found out that while the warrior was a potent fighter, he also had the more than his share of reckless youth. Despite her misgivings, her care for him soon led to unsaid attraction--a matter that she refused to give voice to. Their adventures together would lead them first to the accursed island of Fuindor, where they found several surprises awaiting them, before leading them back to the mainland in search of answers. But she would soon wake up upon their return with several members of their company missing, and the stink of betrayal leading her pained heart to the heavens she no longer dreamed of... |summon = Is he looking this way? He is?! Oh, oh! How do I look? Deep breaths, Astrid! Compose yourself! |fusion = Oh! Sorry, didn't hear you over there. Too many things to do, I'm afraid. And he's not helping… |evolution = Yes! I unlocked it! I knew that wa--hang on, I think I found something new! I'll be right back! |hp_base = 5785 |atk_base = 2245 |def_base = 2580 |rec_base = 2475 |hp_lord = 8265 |atk_lord = 3205 |def_lord = 3685 |rec_lord = 3535 |hp_anima = 9382 |rec_anima = 3237 |atk_breaker = 3503 |def_breaker = 3387 |def_guardian = 3983 |rec_guardian = 3386 |def_oracle = 3536 |rec_oracle = 3982 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = An Eternity of Magic |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn, restores HP each turn & 10% decrease to damage received |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, fills 10 BC & heals 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP |bb = Break their minds, Hahabi! |bbdescription = Massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, negates critical, Spark and elemental damage for 3 turns, slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns & purges ES disable effect from one random ally |bbnote = 1000% DoT modifier, 190% parameter boost, heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP & 20% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Swallow them whole, Armilus! |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, activates Water barrier & purges ES disable effect from one random ally |sbbnote = 600% + 600% * HP / max HP, 70% parameter boost relative to HP, heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP instantly, heals 4000-4500 + 20% Rec HP gradually & activates 5000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Sever their souls, Mascarun! |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes (25% active Pierce to Fire, Water types), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns & purges ES disable effect from all allies |ubbnote = 150% parameter boost relative to HP, 50% HP & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Requiem Esoterica |synergy = Mist |bondunit = Angelic Gale Raquiel |dbbdescription = 50 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, spark critical, spark vulnerability infliction, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, 100% DoT reduction, fully restores HP & purges ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Tongues of Celestial Might |esitem = |esdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50%, probable damage reduction to 1 & 15% additional damage reduction for all allies |esnote = 300% BB Atk, 20% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 820437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.8% boost per 1% HP |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Greatly boost BB Atk when HP is above 50% |omniskill2_1_note = +300%/500% BB Atk for SBB/UBB |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 50% chance to heal 20-40% damage |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill6_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 600% boost |omniskill6_3_sp = 30 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds all status ailment removal and negation for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = 10 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds LS disable effect purge from all allies to UBB |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = 30 |omniskill6_5_desc = Allows BB effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill6_5_note = |omniskill6_6_sp = 20 |omniskill6_6_desc = Enhances SBB's Water barrier effect |omniskill6_6_note = +2000 HP, 7000 HP total |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Astrid2 }}